A Twist in Events, have StarClan planned this?
by Reflection of My Tears
Summary: What if Smudge stopped Rusty from joining ThunderClan, so a cat from somewhare unknown comes into the clans...what will happen...?
1. The Beggining

_**EF: Yes, I'm doing another story, about Smudge stopping Rusty from joining the clans, so another cat comes into the forest. It will be kinda the same in some parts, but the rest will be different! ONWARDS! P.S. I am having major writers block for my other story, Oneshots.**_

A ginger coloured tom let his paws fall onto the dry earth soundlessly, remaining unnoticed by the small, grey furred creature which he was stalking. It was scavenging for food, completely unaware that it was prey. The tom crouched low, pinpointing the mouse's exact position. Then he pounced. The mouse looked up, startled, and scattered, abandoning its search for food, but the hunter was already upon it. He snatched it up in his paws and flung it into the air, watching as it landed a distance away. It was stunned, so he pounced again and caught it between his claws. He was about to fling it into the air once more, but a distant roaring stopped him in his tracks. It was coming closer, whatever it was. A breeze ruffled the fur around his neck where his collar with the name "Rusty" imprinted on it usually pinched. For his name was Rusty. The roaring was getting louder, and Rusty looked up, startled, but as he did so, the mouse seized its chance and scrambled away from his out-stretched claws. Rusty silently cursed himself. Just then, the roaring grew louder, and was almost upon him, when his eyes opened with a start. He was curled up inside his bed in the kitchen of his Twoleg nest. He stood up and stretched the cramps out of his legs, then looked to see where the roaring had come from. One of the Twolegs was pouring food into his bowl. Rusty padded over as his stomach gave a rumble of hunger. Obediently, he lapped up the pellets, cringing at their dry, caked texture in his mouth in distain. After a few mouthfuls, he swallowed and looked through the window. The sky was a black curtain that stretched all across the land, as far as the eye could see, and further, with stars twinkling along it. Rusty decided to go and sit on his favourite post, where he could look out into the forest, pausing to lap up some water from a puddle an his way across the lawn; it had rained last night. "Hi Rusty," called a familiar voice, and Rusty looked up to see Smudge, a friendly black-and-white kitten. "What brings you out here at this time of night?" "Hello, Smudge. I'm going to go into the forest." "WHAT?! You can't go in there!" Smudge seemed appalled. "Why not?" Rusty inquired. "Well…um…Because!" "See you later Smudge," mewed Rusty, then he rose from his post and leaped into the bushes. Rusty had a feeling he was being watched. Looking round, he saw a small bundle of grey fur; it was a mouse. Excitement poured into his veins; this was what had happened in his dream! He dropped into a crouch and pinpointed the mouse, remaining silent. He pounced, and caught it between his unsheathed claws. But, just as he was about to fling it into the air, something barrelled into his side…

A gray tom sat in the middle of a clearing, surveying his clan mates around him. _I love it here in ThunderClan. I just wish that __**I **__had been chosen to go on patrol too, instead of stuck here, bored, at camp all day_, he thought."Graypaw," said a deep voice. "Yes, Lionheart?" replied the small, long-haired gray tom. "You will come with Bluestar ad I to the Twoleg Place." "Thank you Lionheart!" mewed Graypaw gratefully, nuzzling his golden mentor affectionately. "That's quite alright, now, we will be leaving shortly, so don't go running off with any other apprentices." _Don't worry, Lionheart, I wont; Ravenpaw's gone on patrol with warriors like Tigerclaw and Redtail, while Sandpaw and Dustpaw…they're not exactly my favourite cats. _"Hey, watch it!" called an arrogant voice, and Graypaw looked up to see Darkstripe, a senior warrior. The dark tabby had been choosing a thrush from the Fresh-kill pile, when Graypaw had **accidentally**walked into him._** (AN: EF: Just so you know the exaggeration on accidentally was in seriousness, not joking ness!)**_ "Sorry, Darkstripe," muttered the apprentice, and caught sight of a **beautiful **dark tortoiseshell she-cat. _**(AN: EF: Again, the exaggeration was serious!) **__Spottedleaf, _he thought, yellow eyes transfixed on her gleaming dappled coat. _So pretty…Cut that out, Graypaw! You know she's a Medicine Cat, so she __**can't **__have kits! Plus, she's older than you! …only by a little, though…_Graypaw sighed, wondering how he could have such have such immature battles inside his head. "Hello, Graypaw," a gentle voice meowed, snapping him back to reality, which was matched with a sweet scent. It was Spottedleaf, looking at him, amusement glittering in her amber eyes as he stammered dumbly. "I…uh…what?" Spottedleaf let out a _mrow _of laughter, then said abruptly; "I have to get going now." "Wait, Spottedleaf! WAIT!" But the tortoiseshell she-cat did not turn, and instead a deep voice answered. "Come Graypaw." "Yes, Lionheart." Graypaw obediently followed his mentor, but kept casting quick glances over his shoulder. They met their magnificent blue-gray leader at the bottom of the ravine. "Come, young Graypaw," she meowed sternly. "You shall be hunting near the Twoleg place, while Lionheart and I shall renew the scent markings." "Thanks, Bluestar!" Graypaw meowed gratefully. "Now, go." Graypaw prowled through the forest, seeking out prey for him to catch for his clan. _Aha! _He thought triumphantly as he spotted a mouse weaving through tree roots in its constant search for food. He bunched his muscles, ready to pounce, when a ginger coloured tom shot out of the bushes before he could move. "Wha?" he muttered quietly, confused. Then realized; that cat was after **his **mouse! Quickly he gave chase, his yellow eyes narrowed into furious slits. Then he saw the cat. It was wearing a collar, the mouse in between his claws. He was wearing a collar. It was a _kittypet, _hunting on ThunderClan territory! Angrily, he pounced and barrelled into the cat just as it was about to fling the mouse into the air, hissing…

Rusty grunted as the breath was knocked out of him, and he struggled under the weight of his attacker. Finally he got back on his paws and tore off in the direction which he thought was his Twoleg nest. The sound of pursuing pawsteps made him certain that the attacker had not given up. He ran and ran until the gate appeared in view, and he jumped over it and ran across the lawn then shot inside his nest, flanks heaving. Panting, he looked out the window to see that his attacker was a young, long haired gray tom. Then his eyes widened as two more cats emerged out of the bushes. They weren't normal cats; they were huge, and the one that had attacked him bowed his head in respect. The other two cats were magnificent; one was a large golden tabby tom, with fur like a mane, and he looked like a tom. The other was an indimidating blue-gray she-cat, by the looks of it, and she raised her head proudly and looked in his direction with piercing blue eyes. Quickly Rusty ducked; he did not want to be seen by such ferocious looking cats. Cautiously, Rusty raised his head to see what was going on in his garden. Finally, he summoned up the strength to quietly creep out of his cat flap and leap onto the young gray tom. "Oomph!" the cat was clearly surprised, and Rusty howled his triumph before clawing the tom's ear. The cat fought back, and they were quite evenly matched. "STOP THIS AT ONCE!" The furious yell came from the blue-gray she-cat, and they stopped at once. "You fight surprisingly well, young one. Perhaps you ought to have a try at Clan life," she went on, her ice blue eyes sparkling with curiosity. But the large golden tom, however, did not look so keen. "What are you talking about, Bluestar?! He's a _kittypet!_ He's not strong enough to cope with Clan life!" "He doesn't have Warrior Blood!" piped up the cat which Rusty had pounced upon. A shadow crossed over Bluestar's face. "Warrior Blood," she sighed. "Too much of that has been spilled lately." The golden tom shot a look at the apprentice, and he bowed his head in shame. "So, what is your name, Young One?" "Rusty." "Rusty, Lionheart will-" Bluestar stopped as a shocked and angry voice meowed; "Oh no, Rusty! I'll save you!" and with that, a black-and-white blur launched itself off the fence and onto the nearest cat, which was the young tom. "Fight your hardest, Graypaw!" yelled Lionheart as Graypaw and Smudge struggled. "SMUDGE!" Rusty hollered as Graypaw gave his friend a nasty scratch to his flank, which was now bleeding, and threw himself into battle, clawing furiously at Graypaw. Then there was the sound of a door slamming, and some water landed on some of the cats. Then one of his Twolegs shouted and stomped toward them, waving its hand. The others immediately scattered, leaving Rusty and Smudge bleeding, tired and hungry. The twoleg shouted something, and then scooped up Rusty in its arms, and then one of Smudge's Twolegs came out and scooped up Smudge. "Thanks, Smudge," Rusty panted. "That's okay." Rusty was at once bought inside the Twoleg nest and laid down in his bed.

Meanwhile, somewhere unknown, a mysterious cat was starting to stir…

_**EF: There we go, my first chappy all done! I hope you liked it! PLZ REVIEW!!!!**_


	2. Eagle and Meeting the Clan

_**EF: Here's chappy two! PLZ R&R!!! ONWARDS (AGAIN)!! this is about a cat called Eagle (I know, but I couldn't think of anything else!) By the way, everything is going to change! **_

A handsome golden-brown tom stood on a boulder that jutted out from the ground, his fur being buffeted by a strong wind. "Eagle? We need to talk," a voice said behind him, and he turned to see Swift, his father, and Dew, his mother, looking at him with concern in their eyes. "Yes…?" Eagle asked cautiously, knowing he would not like to hear what they were going to say. "Your mother and I talked last night, and we think that you should go in search of the Clans," Swift answered. "But…what about Honey and Strike?" he asked, desperate for an excuse to get him out of his quest. "They can…go with you." "No!" Both Dew and Swift were surprised at their middle son's reaction. "I will **not **let you both get murdered by the Hyenas!" "But son-" Swift tried to calm Eagle down, but he would not. "NO! I am staying here, and that's it!" he yelled over the wind, refusing to stand down. "I am not so low I would let my own parents be killed by The Hyenas," he added, memories flashing through his mind.

"_FROST, FROST!" Eagle yelled, struggling through the mass of cats to find his true love, Frost, who was a beautiful white she-cat. Then he saw her, she had been pinned down by the lead cat whose name was Killer. He was leader of a pack called 'The Hyenas'. "FROST!" Eagle screamed, but Killer's Warriors were gathered in a wide circle, so no one could get close enough to help. "…And, this is what will happen to the rest of you if you dare defy me, because I am the most powerful cat in the forest! And _this_," he flicked his tail and the cat who struggled beneath him. "Chose to call me 'Fox-Dung'." "THAT'S BECAUSE YOU ARE! YOU FOX DUNG!" Eagle shouted, fury pulsing through him. Killer shrieked with rage. Eagle pushed through his Warriors and stood face-to-face with the cat he hated more then anything. "Eagle, don't do it," Frost croaked. "FACE ME INSTEAD!" "Okay, I will!" Killer snarled. "Right after I'm finished with this one!" then he bent down and closed his strong jaws around Frost's neck, watching as blood spewed from the wound, staining her beautiful white fur…_

Eagle woke with a start; he had had this dream for moons. The first part was true, how his parents wanted him to find the so called 'Clans', and the second part…that was true also. He remembered what had happened next, also…

_Tears streamed down Eagle's cheeks as more blood gushed from her neck, turning her white fur scarlet. "No…no…not Frost…" "Mwahahahahaha! I seem to have found a weak point!" Killer laughed mercilessly. "Now, what was I going to do next? Oh yes! I was going to kill this little worm!" But as he gazed down at the young, grief-stricken tom, a new fear rose up inside of him. Eagle watched with a clinging horror as the life slowly drained from her beautiful blue eyes. "Eagle…I will always…love you…" "NO!!"_

"Eagle? Eagle?! Eagle!" repeated an annoying voice inside his head, and Eagle mewed a protest as something prodded him repeatedly in the side. "EAGLE!" it was his younger sister, Honey. She was a beautiful sleek golden she-cat with bright green eyes and lighter streaks. "Come on, Eagle! It's time to go, or mum and dad will get ma-ad!" "Alright, alright," grumbled Eagle, getting up. "Where's Strike?" he asked as Honey led him out of the cave in which they slept. "Probably training," Honey replied. Once they reached the Boulder which was they're parents sleeping chambers, they could see the outlines of they're parents. Dew was a beautiful light blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes, and Swift was a smoky gray tom with amber eyes. "Eagle," Swift's voice was crisp and mournful. "So you have decided to go?" "Well, I don't really have a choice, do I?" Eagle muttered. "We're sorry, darling. We really are, but-" Eagle interrupted his mother. "I know, I know. But it's for the good of the family." "Thank you, son."

Eagle and Honey found Strike, the eldest of the three, standing on top of a large rock, staring out into the distance. Strike was a handsome dark tabby tom with amber eyes. "Strike, are we going to go now?" "Yes. Now come. They are here." The distant sounds of battle answered his older brother's words. They set off, and almost at once darkness closed in on them like falcons.

Rusty was living a comfortable life; his Twolegs had bought another cat to play with. She was a pretty light-brown tabby, and she was too have his kits. But he couldn't help feeling that somewhere, somehow, something had gone wrong with the laws of destiny…

Something pounced on Eagle and pinned his face to the dirt, dust rising up around him. "What are you doing on ThunderClan territory?!" a voice hissed in his ears. "What?!" Eagle's voice was muffled. "_**What **__are you doing on __ThunderClan __Territory?!" _the voice hissed again, and Eagle pushed upwards, sending the other cat flying, landing with a soft _thud_. "I don't know what you're talking about! I came here looking for the so-called 'Clans' not for a fight!" "_You _were looking for the Clans?!"

"YES!" "Well, you've found them!" and the cat was suddenly upon him again. It was a dark tortoiseshell tom with a bushy ginger tail. _**(AN:EF: Just so you know, this part (the part that is happening right now(the fighting) is happening on the exact same day when Redtail died, and Graypaw met Rusty, except everything's changed!) **_"Redtail!" called a deep voice from deeper in the forest that they were currently standing in. "Go on without me, Tigerclaw!" Redtail yelled back, still holding Eagle down. "Let my brother go!" screamed Honey, and she threw herself at him, snarling. "Honey, don't!" warned Strike, but his sister was already clawing and biting the dark tortoiseshell, but Redtail threw her off easily. "Oomph!" the breath was knocked out of her. "Come with me. Bluestar will decide what to do with you three," Redtail meowed. With Strike and Eagle helping honey, they got up and were heading out of the forest when Tigerclaw yelled again. "Redtail! We can't go on without you!" "Well…I'll send Whitestorm!" Redtail called back. "Now come."

They were led down a steep ravine and into a clearing populated by cats of all kinds. "Bluestar!" Redtail called, and a blue-gray she-cat padded into the clearing. "Yes, Redtail?" I found these three cats on patrol. They say they were looking for the Clans," the tortoiseshell said. Bluestar appeared to be deep in thought. "Come. We will decide whether on not to let them join. Your names?" she asked. "I am Strike. This is Eagle. And that is Honey," said Strike. "Your ages?" "I am thirteen moons. Eagle is six moons, and Honey is four moons." He meowed in his best, most polite voice. "Hhm… Redtail, come with me, we will decide what to do with them. Graypaw, you may show Eagle around. I trust you have gone to Spottedleaf fro those scratches? Frostfur, you may show Strike around."

A gray apprentice walked up to Eagle happily. "HI! I'm Graypaw! What's your name?!" "Eagle." "COOL! I'll show you around! Where shall we go first? I know! The elders den!" Eagle followed, confused, as Graypaw showed him den after den, and it was hard to keep all the information in his brain.

A pretty white she-cat padded up to Strike. "Hello," she said shyly. "What's your name? I'm Frostfur." "I'm Strike," Strike said. "How old are you?" Frostfur blurted out suddenly. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-" "Nonsense. How old are you?" "I'm twelve moons." A delighted expression crossed her face as he told her that he was thirteen moons. "Well, I'll show you around!"

"Now, Honey, was it?" Bluestar said, looking down at the young cat. "Y-yes," she replied, scared. "Don't be afraid. We will not hurt you. Look around. At the cats, then look to your brothers." Cats were either emerging from the ravine or grooming each others fur. Then she saw her brothers. Eagle was laughing with a small, gray tom. Strike was walking, and talking, with a pretty white she-cat. They both looked happy, and…comfortable, as if they had just forgotten about they're parents who were probably dead. "Will you let us into your Clan?" Honey asked, a bit of her confidence returning. "I am just about to sort that out with my deputy, but I can assure you that we will not attack you then leave you bleeding in the middle of nowhere. Come, Redtail," with a flick of her tail, Bluestar summoned her deputy and vanished, pausing only so the dark tortoiseshell could send a large white tom off to join the patrol that they had passed earlier. Honey cast her eyes to the clear skies. _Mum, Dad, if you're up there, I hope this is what you wanted. _

"…And this is the Medicine Cats' Den. I'll introduce you to Spottedleaf. She only just finished her training. Her mentor died about a quarter-moon ago. She's about as old as us," Graypaw announced, nosing his way in. Eagle stood, rooted to the ground at the cat in front of him. She was the most beautiful cat he had ever seen, even more than Frost. She was a dark tortoiseshell she-cat (obviously) and her amber eyes gleamed as the trickles of sunlight reflected off of them. Her pelt was sleek. "Hello, Spottedleaf," Graypaw meowed dreamily. "Hello, Graypaw," she replied. Her voice was soft, and her sweet scent coiled around him, embracing him (Eagle). "This must be Eagle," Spottedleaf said, turning her amber gaze on the handsome golden tom, and they instantly softened. "I am Spottedleaf." "H-hello Spottedleaf." There was an awkward silence, until some more cats pushed themselves in. It was Bluestar, Redtail, Honey, Strike and a pretty white she-cat. "Spottedleaf, Graypaw," Bluestar meowed as she sat down beckoning with her tail for the others to do the same. "Now. Eagle, Honey and Strike. We have decided that you can be a member of ThunderClan. But first, you must understand the camp rules and our way of life…" as the ThunderClan leader continued, Eagle was only half-listening. His thoughts had drifted to his mother and father, who were undoubtedly dead.

When Bluestar finished, Eagle felt so much happiness rising in him he had to stop himself from yowling his excitement to the world. _This is going to be a good life, _he thought. But as he trotted off with Graypaw, a sleek black cat stumbled into the clearing, his eyes wide with terror. "Ravenpaw, what happened?" Bluestar demanded sharply. Ravenpaw gulped for breath, trying to control himself. "Tigerclaw…is dead!"

_**EF: There, I hope you liked it! EXTRA special thankies to Mist Lionshade! Thank you so much! PLZ REVIEW!**_


	3. Bluestar's Grief and Joining

_**EF: Hello! This is chappy three! Um…yeah…plz r&r guys!**_

_Reminders of what happened in the last chappy: _

_When Bluestar finished, Eagle felt so much happiness rising inside of him he had to stop himself from yowling his excitement to the world. _This is going to be a good life, _he thought. But as he trotted off with Graypaw, a sleek black cat stumbled into the clearing, his eyes wide with terror. "Ravenpaw, what happened?" Bluestar demanded sharply. Ravenpaw gulped for breath, trying to control himself. "Tigerclaw…is dead!" _

"What?!" Bluestar said in disbelief, her piercing blue eyes widening. But before Ravenpaw could reply, his eyes rolled back in his head and he lurched to the side, landing in the dirt, one of his legs bleeding heavily, turning the ground around him red. Spottedleaf-beautiful Spottedleaf (Eagle)-ran from her den and immediately started ordering cats to get her herbs of different kinds. Bluestar was staring blankly at the empty space in front of her as if the dark tabby warrior were lying there, dead. "No…" she whispered, her ice blue eyes swimming with tears. Quickly she turned her head and raced off towards her den. She did not want her Clan to see her cry. Once safely inside her den, she collapsed on the ground and let the tears fall. Tigerclaw, the muscular dark tabby tom whom showed compassion to others (Cough, cough!). The senior and one of the best, warriors in her camp. "Bluestar?" called a voice. "Whitestorm is here…and he's got Tigerclaw's body. The elderly blue-gray she-cat sniffed, gathered herself, and padded out of her shadowy den. The sunlight startled her, but only for a second. And then, standing right in front of her, was Whitestorm, a limp tabby body in his jaws. "No…he can't be dead, he just can't," she sobbed. "Its okay, Bluestar," said Redtail, who was standing next to her. "It's not okay! It isn't, and it never will be!" snarling, Bluestar turned flung herself back into her den, comforted by the shadows slipping silently around the walls.

Eagle was confused by Bluestar's sudden change of mood. One minute, she was happy as can be, and the next she's breaking down. "What's wrong with Bluestar?" he asked Graypaw quietly. "I don't know. But I suspect that she's just upset about Tigerclaw's death," Graypaw replied. Eagle sighed. Now he would have to wait for ages until Bluestar would give him his apprentice name. As if Graypaw could read minds, he said with a catty-grin; "Aw, don't worry about it! Look at the bright side! You'll get to know Spottedleaf better!" "Yeah-Hey! What?!" Eagle spluttered. "Aw, come on! It's not that hard to tell you like her, with you going all dreamy whenever you see her and whatnot!" "Hey, that's not true-" Eagle began, but was cut off with Graypaw's teasing note. "Seriously! You know, I asked her, and she said that she-" The apprentice broke off as a voice said. "So…this is Eagle?" they turned to see a young ginger tabby apprentice with bright green eyes staring at him curiously. "Hello, Sandpaw," Graypaw said cheerfully. "Graypaw." The she-cat nodded curtly. "So you'll be sleeping in the Apprentices Den from now on?" she asked hopefully. "Yes…?" Eagle said uncertainly, not knowing what she was getting at. She smiled. Another apprentice came up, his eyes narrowed scornfully. "**This **is the new apprentice?" he snarled. "What are you doing around him, Sandpaw?" he added, glaring at Sandpaw's flirtatious pose and batting eye lashes, which were being directed at Eagle, not himself. "Why do you care?" Sandpaw asked, agitated. The dusky brown apprentice looked startled. "But-" "Shut _up_!" Sandpaw hissed. "Dustpaw, just leave me alone! I'm not a kit, you know!" Dustpaw looked like he couldn't decide whether he was angry or hurt. "But I-" the brown apprentice started, but was cut off by Sandpaw spitting angrily. "_Leave me __**alone**__." _Now Dustpaw was hurt. He glared angrily at Eagle then flounced away, his tail dragging in the dirt. Sandpaw was just about to start talking again, when a slender, pretty spotted head poked out of the Medicine Cats Den. _Spottedleaf! _Eagle thought joyously, his heart taking a leap of joy. He bounded across the clearing towards the Medicine Cat. "Spottedleaf! Spottedleaf!" he yowled in joy. She turned, and at once her face lit up. "Eagle," she meowed, a note of deep feelings in her voice. _Oh StarClan, she's beautiful! I know I like her, but…does she like me? Cut that out! Of _course _she doesn't like you! She's a _Medicine Cat_! She _**can't have kits, or mates**He had to keep reminding himself that as he stroke up a conversation with Spottedleaf, continuously shielding her from the evil death-glares that were being directed at her from none other than…Sandpaw.

"From this moment on, until you have been apprenticed, your name shall be Honeykit. We welcome you as a member of ThunderClan," Bluestar announced, perched up on top of the Great Rock. "Honeykit! Honeykit!" the clan chanted, their encouraging yowls giving Honeykit the permission to allow her lips to spread into a smile. "Now, Eagle, you are at the age of six moons, so you are ready to be an apprentice. Now onwards, until you have received your warrior name, you shall be known as Eaglepaw. We welcome you as an apprentice, and member, of ThunderClan," she continued, gazing down at the tom. Eagle dipped his head in respect, but inside his excitement was gaining control of his mind. "Eaglepaw! Eaglepaw!" "Strike, you are ready to become a warrior, but first I shall need to test you're skills. If you are good enough, I shall give you you're warrior name."

Strike stood frozen in place, sizing up his new leader. Then he crouched as if he was going to leap, but Bluestar was faster. She threw herself into the air, heading directly towards him. _Perfect! _He thought. Strike ran under her than thrust upwards, into her unprotected belly, causing her to swerve and hit the ground, landing heavily on her back. _Yes!_ He thought joyously in his head as he ran over and leapt onto Bluestar, one paw on her neck and the other on her chest. Suddenly she went limp. He stared in horror, panic rising up inside of him and fear showing in his amber eyes. His heart beat painfully against his ribs, the blood roaring in his ears. Then Bluestar kicked upwards, sending him flying, only to land sprawled out in the dirt. He groaned and sat up as Bluestar came over to him. "Very good, Strike. Where did you learn how to fight like that?" she asked. "My father. His name was Swift," he answered. "I see. We will hold the ceremony at Moonhigh."

_**EF: Sorry if it was short, just I've been under A LOT of stress lately, trying to write and update three different stories at the same time! Anyways, plz review! Also could you give me some ideas for Honey, Eagle and Strikes' warrior names?!**_


End file.
